dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile characters
and Arrow pictured on the cover of the book]]All of the characters that appear in Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile by Kristiana Gregory. Several of these characters also appear in the film adaptation. Main characters Cleopatra VII Cleopatra Philopator VII (69 B.C. – 30 B.C.)Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile, Kristiana Gregory, The Ptolemy Family Tree, page 188 was the last pharaoh of Egypt. Her parents were King Ptolemy Auletes and Cleopatra V. Fearing that her eldest sister will murder her, Cleopatra traveled to Rome with her father. Cleopatra helped bolster his appearance and kept many officials from mocking him. They stayed in Rome until the spring of 55 B.C. After returning to Egypt, Cleopatra decided to go on a trip around the Nile to prepare herself for becoming queen some day. Ptolemy Auletes Ptolemy XII Neos Dionysos (c. 100? B.C. – 51 B.C.), also known as King Ptolemy Auletes,Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile, Kristiana Gregory, page 3 was a pharaoh of Egypt. He was the father of four daughters, Tryphaena, Berenice, Cleopatra, and Arsinoë, and two sons, Ptolemy XIII and Ptolemy XIV. In 57 B.C., he fled Alexandria after a murder attempt and traveled to Rome for help, where they remained until 55 B.C. Ptolemy reclaimed his throne and had his daughter, Berenice executed. Supporting characters Berenice Berenice IV (77? B.C. – 55 B.C.) is Cleopatra VII's favorite sister. She was afraid to step out of the palace and walk among peasants, unlike Cleopatra. Berenice was depicted as beautiful, yet foolish and easily influenced. After Tryphaena's death, Berenice crowned herself queen. Berenice, following Egyptian law, married, but had him strangled after three days. Her father reclaimed the throne in 55 B.C. and had Berenice beheaded. Cicero Marcus Tullius CiceroCleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile, Kristiana Gregory, page 128 (106 B.C. – 43 B.C.) was a Roman orator, philosopher, and lawyer. Cleopatra VII met Cicero at Tullus Atticus's house, where they struck up a friendship. Cleopatra went several times to watch Cicero present a case at the Senate. Cicero later pleaded a case against helping King Auletes and Cleopatra, which forced them to say in Rome another year. Some months later, Cleopatra reproached Cicero for what he said, leading him to drop his complaints against Auletes. He disliked Marc Antony, as well as the members of the First Triumvirate, Julius Caesar, Pompey, and Crassus. In 43 B.C., Cicero was assassinated on Marc Antony's orders. Julia Julia (? B.C. – 54 B.C.) was Julius Caesar's daughter and Pompey's wife. In Rome, she befriended Cleopatra and brought her to the theater. They spent much of the summer of 57 B.C. together near Herculaneum as well as the following summer though Julia stayed in Pompeii instead. Julia and Cleopatra continued to spend time together, until Cleopatra's departure in the spring of 55 B.C. Marc Antony Marc Antony (82 B.C. – 30 B.C.) was a Roman general and politician. Marc met Cleopatra at twenty-six while working as the chief cavalry officer. He annoyed her at first, though eventually she found herself attracted to him. He kissed Cleopatra, before leaving to march the foot soldiers through Judea to Alexandria. Marc reconnected with Cleopatra years later, fell in love, and, according to some records, married. They had three children, Alexander Helios, Cleopatra Selene, and Ptolemy Philadelphus. In 30 B.C., Marc Antony committed suicide, after a huge loss against Octavian. Neva Neva (born c. 72 B.C.)Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile, Kristiana Gregory, page 16 was Cleopatra VII's servant and confidante, who accompanied her day and night. Neva was descended from the servants of Ptolemy I. Like Cleopatra, she also was pure Macedonian Greek with light skin and blue eyes. Neva accompanied Cleopatra to Rome. Neva married Puzo, whom she had fallen in love with at first sight. Olympus as Olympus]]Olympus (born c. 71 B.C.)Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile, Kristiana Gregory, page 26 was Cleopatra VII's friend. He was studying to become a physician for the royal family. His father was a philosopher from Athens. Cleopatra often met him at the library to converse and pass notes to one another. Olympus later delivered a message from Tryphaena to Cleopatra and King Auletes, while they were on their way to Rome. He and Cleopatra continued sending letters to each other during her time in Rome. Olympus also went with Cleopatra on her trip up the Nile. They remained friends and Olympus became Cleopatra's personal physician. Puzo Puzo (born in Syracuse, Sicily)Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile, Kristiana Gregory, page 73 was Cleopatra VII's favorite guard. Puzo was enslaved and trained as a gladiator by the Romans. He was then sent as entertainment for King Auletes in Alexandria, where Cleopatra bought his freedom. From that point on Puzo protected Cleopatra, while he often disguised himself when traveling in public. On the way to Rome with Cleopatra, their ship stopped in Syracuse, where Puzo reunited briefly with his grandmother. Puzo married Neva, Cleopatra's servant. Tryphaena Cleopatra Tryphaena VI (79? B.C. – 57 B.C.), referred to as just Tryphaena, was the ambitious and conniving sister of Cleopatra VII. After her father fled Alexandria, Tryphaena took over his bed chambers and eventually crowned herself queen of Egypt. Tryphaena was ulitimately murdered in 57 B.C. by allies of King Ptolemy Auletes. Her sister Berenice succeeded her. Minor characters *'Alexander the Great' (356 B.C. – 323 B.C.) was the King of Macedonia, Greece. He conquered Egypt, founded the city of Alexandria, where he was later buried. Over two hundred years later, Cleopatra VII visited his tomb. * Arrow was Cleopatra VII's pet leopard, who roamed the palace's gardens at night. Arrow went missing after killing Berenice's pet baboon, but returned when Cleopatra came back Rome. *'Arsinoë' (68 B.C. – 45 B.C.) was Cleopatra VII's youngest sister. Cleopatra described her as "spoiled and mean." Cleopatra had Arsinoë murdered in order to secure her claim on the throne. *'Baboon' (died March 57 B.C.),Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile, Kristiana Gregory, page 55 Berenice's pet baby baboon, whom she adopted from the zoo. He was supposedly killed by Cleopatra's pet leopard, Arrow. No one knew that Arrow killed him for sure. *'Bucephalus' was Cleopatra VII's pet Arabian horse. She named the horse after the horse of Alexander the Great. Before Cleopatra fled Alexandria, threatening messages were found nailed to the horse's stall. *'Cleopatra Tryphaena V' (? B.C. – 69? B.C.) is the mother of Cleopatra VII and wife of Ptolemy Auletes. She died when Cleopatra was young. *'Crassus, Marcus Licinius' (115? B.C. – 55 B.C.), a Roman general, who formed the First Triumvirate with Julius Caesar and Pompey. He ended a slave revolt led by Spartacus in 71 B.C. * Julius Gaius Caesar (102 B.C. – 44 B.C.) was a Roman general and leader, who ruled from 49 B.C. to 44 B.C. Cleopatra mentioned Caesar in her diary and stated several times that he was somewhere north in Gaul. She later mentioned that he was planning to conquer Britannia (now Great Britain). At fifty-two, Caesar met Cleopatra and became her lover. In 47 B.C., they had a son named Ptolemy XV Caesarion. Caesar was assassinated in 44 B.C. *'Mento' (died December 31, 56 B.C.) was King Auletes favorite slave, whom he had known since childhood. He died protecting the king from a deadly snake. *'Augustus, Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus' (63 B.C. – A.D. 14), also known as Octavian, was the great-nephew of Julius Caesar. He met Cleopatra at age seven and spent the summer of 56 B.C. with her. Octavian succeeded Caesar, becoming the first Roman emperor. Years later, he declared war on Cleopatra and successfully took control over Egypt. *'Pompey the Great' (106 B.C. – 48 B.C.), also called the "Bearded Executioner",Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile, Kristiana Gregory, page 32 was an influential soldier of Rome and husband of Julia. He met with King Auletes, whom he insults, and Cleopatra VII, while they visited Rome to seek aid. *'Ptolemy XIII' (61 B.C. – 47 B.C.), also known as Ptolemy One, was Cleopatra's brother. They married, following Egyptian custom, and became co-rulers upon their father's death. Ptolemy beheaded Pompey in an attempt to gain favor with Caesar. The plan backfired and Ptolemy drowned in the Nile months later during battle with Caesar. *'Ptolemy XIV' (59 B.C. – 44 B.C.), also known as Ptolemy the Younger, was Cleopatra's youngest brother. She married him after the death of her other brother. Ptolemy died suddenly in 44 B.C. *'Puzo's grandmother' lived in Syracuse, Sicily with her three sisters. She reunited with her grandson Puzo in 57 B.C. *'Spartacus' (? B.C. – 71 B.C.), a famous gladiator, who led a slave revolt. Cleopatra's guard, Puzo was compared to him, when he was gladiator. *'Theophilus', Cleopatra VII's and Olympus's Jewish friend. His ancestor helped translate Hebrew Scriptures into Greek; he also claimed to be descended from Moses. He kept up a correspondence with Cleopatra during her time in Rome. He was a philosophy student and was training to become a rabbi. *'Tullus Atticus', a rich citizen of Rome, who allowed Cleopatra VIII and King Auletes to stay with him. Tullus was at first described as a "stout bald man" and "given to gluttony". He proved himself to be kind, when he invited Cleopatra to his summer villa on the Bay of Naples. Epilogue characters *'Alexander Helios and Cleopatra Selene' (40 B.C. – ?) were the twin son and daughter of Cleopatra VII and Marc Antony. After their parents death, the twins and their brother were raised by Marc Antony's fourth wife, Octavia. Alexander later mysteriously disappeared. Cleopatra Selene married King Juba, becoming Queen of Mauretania. They had two children, Ptolemy and Drusilla. *'Drusilla' (c. 22? B.C. – A.D. ?) is the daughter of Cleopatra Selene and Juba II. She was, by some accounts, married to Marcus Antonius Felix. *'Fulvia' was Marc Antony's third wife. According to legend, she pierced Cicero's tongue with a hairpin, after he was beheaded. *'King Juba II' (c. 45 B.C. – A.D. 23?) was the ruler of Mauretania. He married Cleopatra Selene and had two children with her, Ptolemy and Drusilla. *'Marcus Antonius Felix' was, by some accounts, the husband of Drusilla. They listened in on the testimony of Paul the Apostle. (Acts 24:24) *'Octavia' was Marc Antony's fourth wife. After Marc and Cleopatra commited suicide, Octavia raised their three children, Alexander Helios, Cleopatra Selene, and Ptolemy Philadelphus. *'Ptolemy of Mauretania' (c. 24 B.C. – A.D. 40?) was the son of Cleopatra Selene and Juba II. *'Ptolemy XV Caesarion' (June 47 B.C.Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile, Kristiana Gregory, Epilogue, pages 177-180 – 30? B.C.) was the son of Cleopatra VII with Julius Caesar. Cleopatra later helped Caesarion flee, before Egypt was conquered by Octavian. However, he was murdered before reaching his destination. *'Ptolemy Philadelphus' (36 B.C. – ? B.C.) was the youngest son of Cleopatra VII with Marc Antony. After his parents death, he was taken to live with Antony's wife Octavia, before mysteriously disappearing. References External links *Ptolemaic Dynasty at Ancient History Encyclopedia *Roman Egypt at Ancient History Encyclopedia *Julius Caesar at Ancient History Encyclopedia *Roman Empire on PBS *Cleopatra and Mark Antony at Ancient Egypt Online Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:The Royal Diaries characters Category:Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile Category:Cleopatra VII: Daughter of the Nile characters Category:The Royal Diaries Category:My Story Category:My Story characters